Leico- I've Known You My Whole Life
by dreagansenovio
Summary: Nico and Leo are the best of friends as kids. Bianca's jealous, and things happen when they become older and they just don't know how to react, and there utterly confused, but they never fight it!
1. Chapter 1 (Part 1)

Two small boys ran around a playground, giggling wildly. One of the boys had tan skin, elfish features, curly hair, and a fiery look in his eyes. While the other had italian like skin, but it was on the pale side, and his black hair was messy, and had a serious sense to it and Leo's dark brown hair were filled with playfulness. Nico and Leo, those were the names of the two boys. After a few more minutes of running Leo had finally tackles Nico to the ground giggling wildly "I got you Nicy!" the raven haired boy laughed slightly "Leo! You said you'd run slower!" the tan boy giggled a bit and shook his head quickly "I did! You're just altogether slow!" the two boys now giggled together and scrambled to the swingset that sat in the backyard of Leo's house. After they started swinging a girl about four years older than Nico came outside and looked at her little brother, "Nico! Mommy said its time to go! Were leaving!" she said it in a harsh tone but her eyes said she was envious of Leo, who seemed to get more attention than she did. Nico pouted and the two boys began hugging each other, if one would looked close enough you would have thought they were going to cry.

After a few minutes a woman who looked like Bianca came out of the house holding a tray in her hands, her face was soft as she smile "Nico, honey come along, you'll see Leo tomorrow, Ms. Valdez offered to watch you while I was at work and Bianca's at school." Nico's face quickly lit up, and he looked at Leo and squeezed his friend tightly "Leo! We get to have fun tomorrow too!" both boys squealed in excitement. After a few moments, a lady much like Nico's mother, Maria, but different instead of having that pretty Italian skin like the Di Angelo's, she had more of a hispanic descent to her skin tone. Maria placed a hand on Ms. Valdez's shoulder "Esperanza I want to thank you again for letting Nico come over tomorrow" Leo's mother shook her head quickly "don't worry about it, the boys adore, and they don't get in much trouble" both Nico and Leo looked hurt and they turned towards one another "Did you hear that Nicy?! Us? Not much trouble!" small grin's came on both of there faces as Nico spoke "We'll have to change that Leo!"

Both the mothers gave each other distressed looks, both the boys were trouble, and could never sit still and only they knew why. It was obvious by the look on their faces. Leo moved and hugged Nico tightly and smiled wildly, "I'll see you tomorrow Nicy!"

"I'll see you tomorrow too Leo!" small giggles erupted from both of the boys as they moved over to their mothers and Bianca. Nico grabbed one of his mothers hands while Bianca grabbed the other, she looked blankly at Leo and then her gaze went to Nico. It was obvious the women all had something to hide, it seemed only the boys were open books.

After a few good-byes, the Di Angelos turned and headed home. It wouldn't take that long since they only lived a block away from the Valdez's. After they were home Bianca stormed up to her room to put her things away and Nico ran to his to get ready for bed. It was eight at night, and they had to get in bed.

Back at the Valdez's house Leo was talking at a million words per minute as his mother bathed him, chuckling at his excitement once in awhile. Leo looked at his mom and gave her a toothy grin when she pulled him out of the tub so he could get dressed. Once he was dressed in his pajamas he was sent to bed.


	2. Chapter 1 (Part 2)

The night had passed quickly and in the morning Bianca was sent off to school and Nico was left sitting at the kitchen table eating some cereal, but he kept bouncing around, after all he was excited, he got to spend the day with Leo! Nico eventually got bored with his breakfast and moved to run back upstairs to his mothers room, moving to jump on her bed "mooommy! can we go yet? Leo's waiting!" Maria Di Angelo came out her bathroom and smiled sweetly at her son "Nico, honey you act like Leo's your boyfriend he will wait for you to get there before he starts playing" the young boy's face flushed, he wasn't sure why his face felt hot, but he nodded quickly and waited for him mom to finish her quotidian tasks.

After fifteen minutes they were headed to Leo's house, they got there within minutes, a scream could be heard from coming inside the house, and within seconds after Leo burst out the house "Nicy!"

Nico smiled brightly. "Leo!"

"I've missed you!"

"I've missed you more!" the two boys moved and embraced each other as Esperanza had came out on the porch and Maria looked up at her and laughed a bit "our boys are strange" Leo's mother nodded in agreement.

They all went into the Valdez house, while the boys ran upstairs the two mothers sat on the couch and had a pleasant little conversation. Then Maria left for work.

Leo and Nico sat upstairs on Leo's bed, staring at each other, letting small giggles fall out their mouth as they did so. Nico finally moved and tackled Leo, laughing a bit "I never got you back for yesterday!" Leo squealed with laughed "Nicy! Don't!" It was too late. The raven haired boy began tickling the small hispanic boy. They were both in fits of laughter as Esperanza came and checked on them, she chuckled a bit watching them play always amused her, and Maria. Leo quickly sat up, he was blushing furiously as he looked at his mom, who apparently ruined his and Nico's play time, she quickly put up her hands in defense. "You boys hungry?" the two looked at each other as if they were trying to read each others mind. Then in usion they nodded quickly, with a small laugh, his mother turned and exited the room.

This is how many of their days went, playing, eating, tickling, fighting, sleeping, and watching movies. There life was perfect and then they had to start school.


	3. Chapter 2 (Part 1)

Years had passed, every year there mom's made sure they were in the same class and advised the teachers not to separate them, the principle was okay with this but also confused him. But now they were in fifth grade, they were both pretty smart for kids who had ADHD, Dyslexia, and ADD. Leo and Nico stood in the middle of their fifth grade classroom, people seemed to stare at them, and the teacher scowled from her desk. Mrs. Nyferts didn't like them from day one but they didn't care. The raven haired boy moved and tugged on Leo's shirt some, moving to whisper softly in his best friends ear "I don't like it here Leo.." the hispanic boy shook his head a bit whispering back "I agree with you, I don't either." Both of them shuffled their feet a bit and moved to sit back down at their seats.

After an hour or so it was lunchtime, Leo and Nico dreaded this part of school, they sulked down the hallway, went through the lunch line and got lunch, moving they went and sat down. Nico smiled softly at Leo "at least the days almost over, then we can go home!" Leo laughed a bit and nudged the other playfully with his shoulder. After a few minutes of them eating a girl with reddish-brown came over and snarled at them "hey gay kids can you stop being stupid and scram!" Leo snorted lightly, Nico stared blankly at Leo. The hispanic kid stood up and looked the girl in the face "why don't you scram? Because I'm pretty sure me and Nicy could take you" the girl reared up her head, she probably decided it wasn't a good idea to get in trouble because she just walked away.

Nico laughed at Leo and punched him in the arm "Leo! What if she did want to fight? We would have been killed!"

"Would have been worth it"

"One day you're going to get us both killed"

"As long as I'm killed with you"

Nico smiled slightly. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

**Note: Part two will be longer. Promise, get ready for feels for part 2!**


	4. Chapter 2 (Part 2)

"Leo!" Nico screamed as the other was shoved into the wall by the girl from earlier, she had growled at the other "this little punk thinks he can get away with trying to intimidate me? I don't think so" Leo coughed and moved to stand up, his body shuddered a bit, but he had a small grin on his face "please, you're just a loser who needs attention." The girl growled at him some more, sounding more like a dog than a girl. Nico's pretty italian skin seemed to turn pale with each growing moment. Finally he moved to take his place beside his best friend and looked at the girl with what seemed like a deathly stare "leave him alone! Leo's cocky, don't fault him for that!" Leo looked hurt for a moment but he smiled at Nico.  
"Y'know what kid, you better watch yourself, when sixth grade comes around you're both dead!" she snarled at them and turned to leave. After a few minutes of quiet Nico turned to the other and hugged him tightly "are you okay!?" A muffled laugh came from Leo, as he shook his head a bit "I'm fine Nicy, calm down," The two boys sat on the ground near that wall, Nico was busy listing off all the things Leo probably shouldn't do, and then the raven haired boy was cut off when he heard the sweet voice of his mother, "Nico! Leo! I've com-" her words were cut short when a car drove by, stuck a gun out the window and shot Maria. Nico's eyes widened, he began crying, and then he ran towards his mother "mom!" when he reached her he sat beside her and pulled her head into his tiny lap "m-mommy please don't die.."  
His mother reached a hand up and stroked his cheek "Nico, baby don't cry, I'll be alright I promise" as she talked blood poured out the wound, her face became pale, and blood began clinging to his pants and her hair. Nico jerked his head up and looked at Leo with sad eyes "L-Leo...we have to help her..go get someone!" Leo stood there shocked for a moment before moving to run inside quickly, he was going to get the lady in the front office to call the ambulance and then his own mom, even though he was weary about the idea.  
Within seconds sirens could be heard coming, Leo had went back outside and joined Nico again who was trying to hold back his sobs of agony. Leo pressed against his friend trying to comfort him as best as he could, Nico's mothers breaths had became shallow by the time Esperanza and the ambulance had arrived. Leo's mothers breath hitched while her eyes filled with tears from the look of her friend. She watched as the men from the ambulance mindlessly pushed Nico and Leo away and took Maria away.  
When both the boys were in the car, they noticed Bianca was in the front seat, she seemed upset and sad all at the same time, so she did what was natural, she turned to her brother and yelled "It's your fault Nico! It's all your fault! Mom could die, and i'd be your fault!" Nico stared at her aimlessly, and then tears began brimming his eyes again, Bianca's gaze turned soft and she moved to the back with her brother and held him close and mumbled "I'm so sorry Nico, I didn't mean it! I-I'd never blame you, you did nothing wrong!" Nico shook his head as he cried, finally pushing her away, he moved to curl up against Leo, trying to stop himself from crying.  
A silence fell over the car, until Leo's mother poked her head into the car, looking at the kids with a soft smile "Your mom's going to be fine, but she's going to be in the hospital for a week" Nico smiled lightly, and Bianca let out a small sigh. Leo decided to pipe up "momma? Is it okay if they stay with us while there momma's in the hospital? I'll share my room with Nico" Esperanza smiled some more at the kindness her son was showing "mi querido hijo, that sounds like a fine idea, I'm sure there momma would appreciate that." Leo beamed at his mom a bit and then moved to hug Nico, who seemed to be smiling now. Bianca smiled slightly at Leo's mother as if she was saying thank you.  
Esperanza got in the car and Bianca crawled up front, as they began driving to Valdez's house, Nico had been whispering to Leo, who laughed a bit at every little thing his friend had said. Once they arrived at the household, Leo's mom instructed the boys to take a bath, they both nodded in understanding and ran into the house and up to the bathroom. Nico had been unbuttoning his pants when Esperanza came in, smiling "when you two are done just call for me" Leo nodded as Nico fiddled with his pants, chuckling Leo moved and helped Nico out, "Nicy! You can't just try and rip the buttons apart" Nico giggled a bit and slid out of his pants. Now the two boys stood in the bathroom, naked, while Leo's mother got the bath ready for them.  
Within minutes they were both in snickering, splashing each other with water, and making silly little jokes. Leo's mom left, and Nico moved to help Leo wash his hair, vice versa. After they were done they sang for Leo's mother, laughing as they did so, Esperanza came in and helped the two out the bath tub and into some big fluffy black towels.  
Scurrying through the cold hallways they made it into Leo's room, then they burst into a giggle fit, they found Nico some clothes while Leo got dressed in his own. Esperanza called from downstairs "mi hijo y su amigo dinners ready!" Nico and Leo squealed and ran downstairs to eat. When they got down there they saw Bianca, she had her hair braided and had pretty black and pink flowers in the braids. Nico gasped "Bianca! Sei bella!" Bianca smiled brightly and nodded in thanks to her brother while Leo and his mother stared at Nico because of the sudden burst of Italian that came from his mouth.  
After a few minutes they sat down ate dinner, later they watched a movie, and then they went to bed not speaking a word about that days events.


	5. Chapter 3 (Part 1)

-Time skip to Middle school years-

A year had past, the Di Angelo's mother had gotten better, and they stayed with her, well Bianca did at least.

One week Maria got upset with Nico and grounded him from seeing Leo. Nico stomped his foot, even though the boy wasn't that heavy the ground cracked a little, his mother winced from the crack as he stormed up into his room. Maria watched her son as she did so, her heart became heavy and her eyes filled with sorrow, she was in this trance until Bianca patted her shoulder "mammina?" Maria blinked and looked at Bianca "che cos'è?" the girl shook her head a bit "you look worried mama" her mother stared at her for a moment before Maria moved and kissed her head lightly and then walked away.

After a few days into Nico's grounding Leo found his way over to the Di Angelo's house hold, where Nico opened the door with a small grunt, Leo smiled wildly and flung his arms around Nico "Nicy! I thought you died!" Nico couldn't help but smile a bit, and shake his head "No mama grounded me" Leo moved back some and raised an eyebrow, slightly confused "she grounded you from me?" Maria appeared in the living room after Leo finished his sentence, clearing her throat she looked at the boys "yes I grounded him from you, now will you leave he's got four more days of his punishment"

Leo pouted a bit "C'mon Ms. Di Angelo! You're punishing me too!" Maria shook her head a bit and crossed her arms some "Leo, I'm not going to unground Nico because it seems like I'm punishing you too" they both had a staring contest, until Nico hugged Leo lightly "Leo go I'll be ungrounded in for days just wait"

"But Nicy!"

"Leo.."

"Nico.."

"Would you want me to argue with your mom?"

"...Not really"

"Then don't argue with mine, so please go"

Leo frowned a bit as Nico moved to head back upstairs to his room, Maria looked at Nico for a moment and then let out a small breath "Three days" Leo blinked and looked at the others mom, his head turned to the side some. "What?"

"You may come over in three days I think he's learned his lesson" Leo smiled some more and moved to hug Nico's mother tightly "yay! thanks!" he laughed some and moved to run out the Di Angelo's house hold, shutting the door quickly behind himself.


	6. Chapter 3 (Part 2)

**Warning: this may be a little sad! It becomes sadder if you listen to I Love You This Big. **

**But enjoy, I update because you guys love it so much! **

Three days passed quickly, at least for Leo, when his mother woke him up that morning he practically tackled her from excitement, he got dressed quickly and then he ran out of his house with his mother calling after him, he ignored her though and ran to Nico's house, by the time he got there he was panting on the porch, when the door opened, there standing was Nico with a suitcase in hand. Leo stared at his friend with confusion plastered on his face "Nicy..?" the raven haired boys instantly darted to the ground with a small frown on his face "Leo.." it was quiet for a moment.

"Your leaving..?"

Nico dropped his bag and nodded furiously "momma got a job in New York..so we have to go.."

Leo looked as he was about to cry. "B-but Nicy..Were suppose to finish school together! Those weird boys! Remember?" Tears began to stream out of Nico's eyes and he nodded softly moving to hug Leo "I remember! I remember..." he pressed his face in the other's neck, they were both silent, Leo didn't let one tear slip, while Nico on the other hand was crying.

After a minute Leo pushed Nico back and stared at him, there was hurt and anger in the Valdez's eyes "Nico I hate you! I hate you so much! You lied to me! You said you'd be here forever!"

Nico's eyes widened, and he fell to his knees "Leo! You don't mean that! Do you!?" Leo nodded a bit.

"Yes! I hate you" Leo moved off the porch and ran back to his house, leaving Nico there in that state, and no matter how much he wanted to he didn't go back to comfort his friend not once. Only when he was home did he run to his mother, bury his face in her shirt and cry, she smooth down his hair and comforted him as best as she could.

That day Nico eventually got himself together and helped his mother and sister pack up their things, and then they moved out of their house, Nico whined when they passed Leo's house, his worried his mother but didn't say anything.

Soon they were at their new house in New York, they unpacked their things, and settled in, ever since they moved Nico was never as active and social as he was with Leo.

Back at the Valdez's house Leo had became sad from the loss of his friend, his mom was worried about him, but he always told her not to worry.

That's how it went with the two boys at their houses, they always told their mothers not to worry, and they'd be fine. Which they were, but inside they were dying because they couldn't see each other any more.


	7. Chapter 4

**Note: I finally did a whole chapter! and not parts! haha, alright so this chapter is Leo and Nico and how things were since the two departed :(! But enjoy! **

Leo:

After a year or so of Nico gone, he just pushed the thought of his best friend out of his mind and decide to take up things, like he began working with his mother at the mechanics shop, and he began tinkering with things. Even though he was a natural at it. Eventually he forgot about how upset he was about Nico leaving, and he even made a couple friends, He went through Middle school with minor problems.

During his eighth grade year crazy things started happening to him, he'd tell his mother but she'd think nothing about it, but sometimes things would get worse. Sometimes he'd set his homework on fire and other times something, well someone would try to attack him.

Esperanza finally had enough so she picked up the phone and called Maria, the two women conversed for a few moments, and Leo's mother did something she never thought she'd have to result to: she begged for Maria to come back, because at this point she had no idea what to about Leo anymore.

There was silence on Maria's end of the phone, so Esperanza stood there in the kitchen with her phone pressed, and in the living room Leo sat there listening to his mother, he was kind of shocked that she even still have Nico's mothers phone number. Standing up quickly he moved and walked into the kitchen, looking at his mother with a strange face that he couldn't quite comprehend, instantly he held out his hand "momma I want to talk to Nico."

Esperanza stood there for a moment looking at her son with complete shock, then she shook her head quickly "I don't think Nico's home, mi hijo" suddenly she heard Maria speak once more, she cleared her throat slightly "What did you say, Maria?"

"I said, Nico is home, he's upstairs"

"Can Leo speak with him?"

There was a slight pause in her words until there could be a shuffling heard, then Maria called for Nico, who came bounding down the stairs quickly. "Yeah mom?" Nico's mother stared at him for a moment "Leo wants to talk to you" Nico scowled a bit and shook his head, everything could be heard by the Valdez's. "I don't want to talk to him! Mom! Last time we talked he said he hated me"

Esperanza's eyes flashed to her son, who ducked his head in response, both the mothers stayed quiet for a moment, as if they couldn't believe the two boys had actually fought. After a few minutes of the blank stares there mothers shook their heads and went back to their conversations.

"So Maria, can you visit? Please?"

"Sure, my next week off I'll come and visit"

"Will Nico and Bianca be joining you?"

Maria looked at her son for a moment and let out a small breath "Bianca might, I'm not sure about Nico.."

"Convince him, Leo misses him" Esperanza looked at her sons face that was filled with hurt, then she shifted a bit "I'll talk to you later, Adiós" they both hung up and then, Leo's mother looked at her son with a small frown.

"You told Nico you hated him?" Leo sucked in a breath and then looked down quickly, shuffling his feet some "momma, I didn't mean I hate him! I was mad! He left me! He said he'd be here with me!" he huffed and moved away from his mother and returned to the living room to plop down on their couch, annoyance filled the air around him. Sighing, Esperanza moved and sat beside him, wrapping her arms around him in a comforting way. Leo buried his face into her shoulder, as small tears came from him. He gripped her shirt as she began whispering comforting things in his ear, in spanish.

After a few minutes of sitting like that he pushed away from his mother and smiled slightly, tilting his head to the side some "do you think Nico will come with his mom...?" Esperanza's lips twitched into a small smile.

"I don't know, maybe."

Leo glanced down and moved off the couch and headed to his bedroom, "I'm going to take a nap..if that's alright.."

"It is, sleep well mi hijo"

"night mama." With that said he walked into his room and laid down in his bed and let out a small sigh, before drifting to sleep.


	8. Chapter 5

**Note: Oh, look another update! two for one!? Who's awesome? Me. No, I'm not I just love you guys for reading and liking this story! Next Chapter will be up tomorrow or the day after depends who awesome you want it ;) **

Nico:

Ever since Nico left, he was never the same. His beautiful olive colored skin had turned pale in comparison to his sisters. He began wearing darker clothes, and he really didn't care for how his hair looked anymore.

Everything was just background, boring things. Small things.

Nothing mattered now, because the small things only matter when someone cares about them. Unfortunately, that person was hundreds of miles distant.

Nico would sit in class everyday, scribbling little things, Things that reminded him of Leo, once he was even kicked out of class for crying about his long lost best friend. No one cared he cried, it shocked them yes, but they didn't care.

That day when Leo's mother called and then asked if Leo could talked to him, made his heart break. Why after all these years, would he want to talk now? So he refused. After his mother hung up the phone he stormed off to his room.

Maria quickly followed after her son, and spoke in a stern tone "you're coming back with me, like it or not"

Nico reared up his head and looked at his mother "you'll have to force me."

An amused smile appeared on his mother's lips as she turned and walked back downstairs "dinner will be done soon, Nico"

He let out a small sigh and slipped into his room, moving to sit on his bed. He sat there for what seemed like forever, finally he grabbed the scrapbook that lay dormant underneath his bed. Flipping it open quickly he let out a small smile spread across his lips as he whispered one simple word. "Leo.."

That night he skipped dinner, his mother frowned when he didn't come. Sighing, she figured he wasn't going to eat that night so she put everything away and did the dishes before heading to bed.

The next morning Maria didn't wake Nico up, instead she went to his school and unenrolled him, then headed home. When she got home Nico was down stairs getting him some breakfast, he turned his head towards her and looked at her for a moment "when's Bianca coming home, mom?"

"Whenever she wants, but don't get ready for school"

Nico raised an eyebrow in question but he just shrugged it off and went up to his bedroom. After an hour Maria picked up the phone and called Esperanza, and told her to enroll Nico into Leo's school no questions asked.

That day Nico's mother had somehow tricked Nico into packing up his stuff and packing it in the car. You see they had enough money to keep their little house up in New York for Bianca while they went back to their first area of address.

After they were packed Maria wrote her daughter a note, left money, and then got in the car with Nico. Then they headed back. Nico ended up falling asleep in the car, and by the time they got to their new house it was about one in the morning.

Both Maria and her son dragged their beds into the new house, and flopped down on them. Falling asleep quicker than they expected.

The next morning Nico woke up with a grunt, and his mother was in the kitchen making him breakfast, she came out smiling brightly "Nico, honey time to get ready for school, you don't want to be late!" he waved her off and grabbed some of his clothes, a towel, and the shampoo and conditioner.

Within minutes he was in the shower washing himself up, shivering when the water hit his skin. The raven haired boy let out a small breath and ran his hands through his hair, and shifted in the shower once in awhile. Silently he wondered why they hadn't brought Bianca, but he'll never figure it out.

After a good fifteen twenty minutes he got out and dried himself off and got dressed in his usual style; black shirt with either a skull or band on it (it was an AC DC band shirt today), his black jeans, and then his favorite aviator jacket. Heading downstairs he called to his mother that he was done.

Maria then walked into the living room and greeted him with a good morning kiss and a plate of pancakes, oddly enough she seemed happier than usual. He helped himself to the pancakes before she handed him his backpack and told him to get in the car, he was going to school.

Without one word he did as he was told and headed out the car, she quickly joined him. Within minutes they drove out the driveway, and down the road, heading to his new school. When they got there she took him inside and got his schedule for him. After they looked it over for a moment she kissed him goodbye and then left him there at the school.

Nico grunted as he moved through the unfamiliar halls and headed to his new class, which was on the three hundred wing on the top floor. After reaching that wing and climbing those stairs he finally made it to his first period class. Mythology.


	9. Chapter 6

_**Note: I'm sorry it took so long to update but I hope you guys enjoy this one **_

Nico stood outside of the classroom for a moment, gripping his backpack in his hands. Finally, after much consideration, he walked inside the classroom and over to the teachers desk. She glanced up and stared at him for a moment before standing up, clearing her throat she spoke sternly "Class we have a new studen-" she was interrupted when Leo looked up wide eyed, he stood up and slammed his hands on the desk "Nicy!"  
Nico blinked and looked at the other, and gasped "Leo?" he furrowed his brow and looked at the other for a moment. The curly haired moved jumped over a few desks and hit a few people in the back of the head before reaching the front and throwing his arms around the other.  
Nico frowned a bit and then wrapped his arms around the other before muttering "you smell like oil."  
Leo chuckled a bit, shrugging some "I've been working with my mom." Nico rolled his eyes and pushed the other away some "of course you have" both the boys laughed a bit, the teacher seemed to stare at them, stunned completely. Some of the students Leo hit were grumbling about how they were going to get him back later.  
After regaining herself, she looked at Leo for a moment and narrowed her eyes at him "you know this boy, Mr. Valdez"  
Leo grinned some "know him!? I grew up with him 'till..." he paused a bit and Nico piped up for him "we've been with each other our whole lives then my mother moved me to New York, so I'm back now"  
The teacher, when Mrs. Greenfield, stared at Nico for a moment and then let her eyes move to Leo "well, since you two know each other," she paused thinking about what she was going to say, "Leo you can catch him up, and tell him where we are in our studies"  
He gave her a mocking smile and nodded a bit "yes ma'am."  
Nico snickered lightly and let Leo lead him to the back of the classroom where he was sitting previously. They sat down next to each other and looked at one another before looking back at the teacher who began teaching again.  
Nico leaned his head to the side, ignoring anything that was said to him, a lot had been said even though he didn't hear any of it until Leo hit him in the back of the head.  
Nico squeaked and looked at his friend, cutting his eyes at the other. Leo grinned a bit and pointed to the teacher.  
The raven haired boy looked up there quickly.  
Mrs. Greenfield stared at the two for a moment before letting out a small breath. "Since Leo needs to show you what has happened so far, I'm pairing you two together for our Pyramus and Thisbe project"  
Both of their faces flushed and they looked at each other quickly. There was a silence that fell over the whole class until Nico swallowed and nodded his head a bit "y-yes ma'am."  
The whole day went like that kind of, well except for lunch of course, they spent that time catching up and acting like trouble makers.

Later that day:  
Leo and Nico had been walking to the Valdez's house, they were laughing some. Then Leo stopped. Nico looked at the other a bit confused.  
Valdez moved and hid behind his friend with a small breath, whispering softly "Nico, just keep walking and pretend I'm not here" the raven haired raised an eyebrow but did what he was told. He walked on, glancing to the side once in a while, noticing a older guy who looked a little overweight but still a bit muscular.  
Nico glanced at the male who moved off his porch and headed over to them. He felt Leo grip his shoulder a bit. Nico's nose twitched a bit as the older male got closer.  
"Hey Valdez, I see you got yourself a boyfriend to protect yourself"  
Leo stood up straight and shook his head a bit "shut up! He's not my boyfriend.."  
Nico raised an eyebrow and shifted slightly, he sighed lightly and moved to punch the older guy in the face and growled "you, need to leave Leo alone, or I will send you to hell."  
The older male stared at the other stunned, and Leo just looked at Nico completely surprised. There was silence between all three of them before the older male stood up and hissed.  
"Well I'll leave your boyfriend alone if he stops setting my things on fire!"  
Nico looked at his friend completely bewildered, he furrowed his brow and then shook his head a bit "I promise my pyromaniac of a friend will not set your things on fire anymore."  
A small grunt came from the older male before he walked away, then he and Leo practically ran away.  
When they arrived on the front porch they panted and looked at each other, then burst out in laughter.  
After a few moments they stopped and Leo hugged Nico tightly "thank you."  
"You're welcome you dork"  
They stood there and grinned at each other before going inside, being greeted by the smell of oil and cookies. Leo moved and ran into the kitchen and hugged his mother. Nico slinked through the house and ended in the kitchen being greeted by Esperanza's loving bear hug. He squeaked and hugged her back lightly before he was put down.  
They sat there book bags down and sat down at the table as Leo's mother brought them a plate of cookies like she would when they were younger. They sat there eating the cookies, talking in hushed whispers.  
That day went well, they did homework, and then they were aloud to go out.

When they went out they went to the movies, they did what they usually did. They went to a romance movie, and then sat in the back.  
Leo chose their spot this time because they were sure last time they went Nico chose. They sat on the upper right side of the movie theater.  
They kind of ignored the movie and ended up whispering to each other, then there was a loud whisper from a female "Leo!"  
Valdez's face paled some and he looked back at his friend who was with her boyfriend, he covered his face, and whispered to Nico quickly "kiss me!"  
Nico stared at him completely bewildered, but he kept his voice low "Why!?"  
"Because, my friend had told me next time she found me at romance movies I better be on a date!" he glanced back at his friend for a moment "please? You kind of look like a girl from the side!"  
Nico let out a low sigh and grabbed Leo's collar "fine, but you owe me!"  
With that the pale boy pulled his friend close and pressed his lips against the other. Both Leo's and Nico's faces flushed darkly, Nico's more noticeable.  
Neither of them knew what to do, so they stayed there, Nico's grip loosened on Leo's collar as he pressed into the kiss some more, practically begging for more.  
Leo let out a small breath and moved to tangle his hands in Nico's hair, not even protesting any of this.  
After a few minutes they both pulled away, panting softly and looking at each other. They just stared, no words escaped their mouths.


	10. Chapter 7!

**Note: Hey guys! How long has it been since I've updated this story? A couple weeks?! Sorry! :c **

**But here's chapter 7 3 **

**Look look I have a surprise for you! ;) **

**Enjoy Lovelies~**

At eleven when Ms. Valdez came to pick them both up, their faces were flushed and they stayed quiet the whole way home.

After reaching the Valdez household the boys got out, and Esperanza stopped them "I'll be working late at the shop," she paused for a moment and looked them both over, then smiled "and don't do anything you'll regret."

They stared at her for a moment as if she had known what happened at the movies. They gave each other a side glance before nodding to his mother in understandment.

With a small smile she drove off, waving a final goodbye.

Leo shifted slightly, and began grinning at Nico. This made the pale boy quirk an eyebrow.

Their quiet moments were always strange because Nico always knew Leo could say something incredibly stupid at any minute. When Leo began laughing the pale boy stayed quiet for a moment and then began laughing with his friend.

A few minutes later they finished with their boisterous laughter, while catching their breath Leo began speaking. "So..do you wanna get snacks..and play video games.."

Once Nico caught his breath he smiled lightly and nodded, replying with that little smile of his on his face. "Oh yes, Leo you are going down!"

Leo snorted and pushed the other some before trudging to the kitchen to get a few snacks and drinks. There were at least three different types of cookies, two different types of chips and a couple sodas.

When he got those collected he had ran up to his room where Nico was patiently waiting on the bed, Leo grinned a bit and dumped the things beside his friend, then went to set up the playstation.

Nico pawed through the items to see what Leo had chosen for them to eat, he let out a small laugh. "I swear Leo! One day you're going to be chubby! All these cookies.."

Leo rolled his eyes and threw a controller at Nico, then spoke promptly. "I don't caaare, let me eat cookies and be happy!"

"You're always happy though."

"That's because I'm always eating my favorite things."

Nico let out a small sigh of defeat and nodded. "Alright, but don't expect me to carry you when you become chubby."

Leo snickered a bit, "Nico please I swear you aren't my mom."

Nico moved and tackled his friend and laughed as the controllers went flying to each side of them. The pale boy had Leo pinned to the floor, they were both panting from that little wrestling match.

"Get off me."

"Make me."

Leo pouted a bit and tried to push Nico off himself but ended up failing, so he whined. "Nicy!"

Nico bent down closer to Leo and smirked. "Yes little Leo?"

"Not cool, get off me."

After a few more minutes Nico got up and held out his hand, which Leo graciously took. Leo looked like a little kid who had just got his toy and sweets taken away from him.

The raven haired boy pursed his lips for a moment before moving to get a cookie from one of the containers, he then placed it in front of the others lips with a small apologetic smile.

Leo huffed a bit and opened his mouth some letting Nico slide the cookie into his mouth. Once in was in Nico yanked his hand back in fear of Leo was going to bite him. The curly haired boy giggled as he ate the cookie.

They were both weird thats why they completed each other. Nico kept Leo out of trouble as much as possible. And Leo made sure no one hurt Nico.

After situating themselves they sat down, ate snacks, and played a couple rounds of some zombie game Esmeralda got Leo a year back.

Everytime Leo died he threw up his hands and groaned. Nico would revive him and help him out most of the times.

After Leo threw his controller against his bed they quit playing, and laid on the bed chattering about how years past had been.

Nico told Leo about how big it was in New York and the kind of things that could be found there. Leo jumped up and tackled Nico to the bed and grinned wildly. "I want to see the Empire State Building! It look's soo cool!"

"It's pretty big, I think it took them one year and forty five days to build."

Leo scoffed. "I could probably build something like that in less time"

Nico quirked an eyebrow, "I'd like to see you try."

"When were older!"

"When? Where like fourteen now!"

They began laughing a bit but stopped when they heard a knock on the door. They glanced at each other and raced to the front door, when they opened it they looked at the three kids that stood there. They gave each other a sideways glances and Leo placed a cookie in his mouth.

The three kids looked at each other and gave one another questioning glances. Finally one with blond hair spoke up.

"Are you Nicholas di Angelo, and Leonardo Valdez?"

Both the boys scowled. "It's Nico di Angelo."

"And Leo Valdez."

The kids let out a relieved sigh and one of the three kids seemed to bleat like a goat. After a few moments of quietness Leo leaned over and whispered to Nico. "These kids look weird, should I call your mama?"

Nico shrugged a bit. The blond girl spoke again. "Sorry we must have scared you, my names Annabeth Chase, that's Percy Jackson, and behind us is Grover Underwood."

Leo covered his mouth and giggled lightly, Nico nudged him slightly and nodded his head a bit. "Nice to meet you, but please excuse Leo here."

"It's all fine, but you need to come with us to this camp."

Leo regained himself. "We can't go anywhere, my mom's at work and Nico's is coming to get him soon."

Percy chuckled lightly while Annabeth gave a slight groan and mumbled, "great two demigods who actually listen to their mortal parents."


	11. Chapter 8

**Note: So I got a beta, and you know what? Ren is the best, just awesome! :) **

**But enjoy~ hehe *whispers* I like these chapters now and I will be posting requested fan fics too soon one for Inuyasha and Sesshy, a Princess Mononoka, and then a Homestuck one, but besides that, have fun **

After a few moments of disbelief, Nico and Leo remembered their manners and let the three known as Annabeth, Percy, and Grover inside. Leo went into the kitchen to make the others something to eat and drink while Nico stared at them trying to figure everything out.

Annabeth pursed her lips lightly as she glanced at Percy for an answer on how to get these two boys back to camp Half-Blood. After a few moments Percy moved to sit next to Nico with a small smile. "So, you like games?"

Nico blinked and shook his head, "Yeah, Mythomagic is my favorite!"

"Of course, well those gods are real and one is your dad."

Nico's eyes widened a bit, and he shook his head, grinning. "No way!"

By this time Leo returned to the living room, looking at Nico and Percy for a moment with a small frown, he glanced to the side for a moment seeing that Annabeth was staring at him.

His face flushed a bit as he moved to sit the things down on the coffee table. Crossing the room he sat beside Nico, fidgeting a bit, not such what to do next.

Nico glanced at his friend for a moment and furrowed his eyebrows and moved to touch his face lightly. "Leo relax."

"I can't these people...they're all strange and I just don't know about them! Nicy! Don't buy into this stuff."

Nico let out a soft breath and pushed Leo against the couch, leaning over him slightly, any onlooker would probably figure they were making out or something in that area, but Nico whispered softly. "Leo, for the last time relax, if we pretend to be into this stuff they'll leave faster!"

Leo's brown eyes soften slightly as he searched Nico's face trying to figure out what else to say. After a few minutes he let out a soft sigh and nodded lightly. "Alright."

Nico was about to move away when Leo grabbed the side of his head and connected both of their lips. Anything they were doing was hidden by Nico's long dark hair. After a few moments Nico pushed away, his face slightly flushed but he gave his friend a slight glare.

Annabeth stared at them both before leaning close to Percy and speaking. "Are they gay demigods?"

Nico's eyes widened as his head whipped around to her, he shook his head quickly as his pale skin became more and more red. "N-No..I..I..um.." he placed a hand on his lips and looked at Leo for a moment.

Leo smirked. "Nico's gay."

Nico sprang up and hissed. "Leo Valdez!"

Leo snickered a bit as he moved away from his friend some, it was always funny to see Nico get frustrated like that.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow and examined the two, figuring out who their dads were was going to be hard that's for sure.

After a few moments Nico calmed down and was now pouting.

Grover who had forgotten why they were at this house ended up picking up a magazine and chewing on it with little interest, Satyrs got bored easily.

Annabeth's gray eyes shifted to Grover, she scowled and snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Grover! That isn't yours!"

Leo apparently looked up at that exact moment and screeched, "My moms magazine! Why?" He groaned lightly and covered his face, mumbling random things now. Nico frowned a bit and moved to rub the others back lightly.

"You have to excuse Leo, he's a 'bad boy' and a momma's boy," he paused for a moment and pursed his lips slightly until the doorbell rang. Springing up Nico ran to the front door and opened it.

Smiling brightly he brought that person in, his mother, his madre. He pulled her into the living room talking in Italian. "Così, momma questi strani bambini dire me e Leo sono semi-sangue!"

Maria furrowed her brows, and shook her head quickly. "Dolcissima..che sciocco..non c'è niente come mezzo-sangue."

Nico frowned and looked at the three kids for a moment, "So you lied to us? There's no such thing as half-bloods, or demigods! My momma said so and she's super smart!"

Annabeth quirked an eyebrow. "Is that so? So she's a daughter of Athena? I don't think so, I am."

Maria's face paled a bit. "Nico, miele dobbiamo andare ora.."

Nico frowned a bit but nodded slightly, "Alright momma.." he moved to hug Leo lightly who whined a bit.

"Bye Nicy!"

"Bye Leo."

The two boys bid each other a farewell before Nico and his mother left talking in Italian about how he shouldn't believe those kids ever. Nico listened to his mother but he had a nagging feeling they were right, or she was hiding something from him.

After Nico left, Leo sat there awkwardly, fidgeting any time Percy and Annabeth would start to whisper things to each other.

An hour passed, Annabeth and Percy kept trying to persuade Leo to come with them back to camp half-blood but he kept refusing. First because he wanted to stay here with Nico and his mom and the second reason he wasn't allowed to go anywhere without him mom's permission.

Percy threw up his hands and grabbed Annabeth. "Fine we're leaving but expect us to be back one day!" Leo rolled his eyes and giggled lightly as the three finally left his house, and now he was alone.

Leo frowned at the idea of being alone, so he busied himself by cleaning up the messes Nico and himself had made before the three strange kids had shown up at his doorstep. It didn't take him that long to finish but when he was done he yawned slightly.

As he traipsed upstairs his mother arrived home. She called to him, he paused in his walk and simpered at her before propelling himself to give her a good night hug. She kissed his head lightly and then pushed him off so he could go to bed.

Nights like that happened with the boys often. A movie, then they hung out at one anothers house until the other went home, they cleaned up then went to bed. Yep that was the life of a young teenager.


	12. Chapter 9

**Note: this is a super short chapter but I have a feeling you guys will like it **

**hehe~**

A year passed and nothing had happened, they were both sixteen at this point.

"You're a pyromaniac."

"Well you're a necrophiliac."

"The dead are cool man."

"Fire is cool too."

"You only say that because it doesn't burn you!"

Leo laughed a bit and nudged Nico lightly as they walked into their fourth period class. Nico rolled his eyes and went to sit in his seat in the back while Leo took the seat in front of him. English always sucked for the two considering it just looked like a bunch of letters jumbled together.

When they were called on they always pretended to not know English, so when Nico was asked something he'd always smile and reply: "Mi spiace ma non capisco cosa stai dicendo!"

Then when Leo was called on he would quickly stand up and begin talking in Spanish. "Lo siento, no entiendo una cosa que usted está diciendo!"

The other students always got a kick out of this even though about ninety-five of them had no idea what they were saying.

After all the students were done with laughing the teacher would roll their eyes and continue on with their lesson.

Classes usually went by extremely fast most of the times, but then again neither of the boys really paid attention. No one really questions them because usually they pass all their quizzes and tests with flying colors.

That day when they went to Leo's house Nico fell back onto the others bed and laughed a bit.

"Y'know today some girl aske-"

"No."

Nico raised an eyebrow, "No?"

"Like I said no, you're not allowed to date her, end of story."

Nico laughed a bit and glanced to the side for a moment, laughing slightly. Leo stared at him, then his eyes widened a bit, "Nico, you didn't!"

"She kept whining and wouldn't leave me alone!"

Leo stayed quiet for a moment, then moved to stand up. "You're an idiot, and I hate you."

Nico gasped and stood up along with the other, "No you don't!" Leo crossed his arms and looked to the side with a pout.

After a few minutes, Leo moved and touched the other's face lightly. "Nico, can I see your face?"

Nico raised an eyebrow, "err..yeah..?"

It stayed quiet for a few moments.


	13. Chapter 10

**Note: So yes :D here's chapter 10! It's longer than the others it's like 2,087 words which is longer than my others! Gods, I love you guys**

**Enjoy uwu erhm and again Ren, the best love 'em amazing amazing person, I'd kiss Ren's face XD **

**Okay enjoy though~**

Leo's hand was pressed against the other's somewhat cold face, Nico closed his eyes quickly. All was quiet, the only thing that could be heard was the soft breaths that escaped their mouths once in a while.

Then Leo tilted the others head up slightly, and connected their lips in a small passionate kiss. Nico's eyes flew open, and they widened, then they drifted closed some as his hand moved and gripped the other's shirt. They were both pressing into the kiss, that is until the front door of Leo's house opened, then slammed shut.

Both the boys jumped away from each other, both of their faces were flushed an unbelievable red. Everything was quiet until Esmeralda came into the room and smiled at the two boys.

"Are you two okay? You look as if you're up to something." Leo shook his head quickly and laughed a bit.

"Momma don't be silly!" He gave Nico a quick look before moving to hug her lightly, she chuckled lightly and petted his head. She hummed lightly and looked over at Nico for a moment.

She moved away from her son some then and went over to Nico, hugging him softly. "I swear you spend more time here than anything, might as well marry you off to Leo and call you a Valdez!"

Nico's eyes widened and his face became a darker shade of red. "M-Mrs. Valdez..Leo's like my best friend..ever."

She stifled a bit, "I wonder about that sometimes but if you say so, I'm sure Leo would love to marry you," her eyes flickered to her son who seemed to busy himself with his blankets. "And, you don't have to call me Mrs. Valdez, call me Esmeralda or momma."

Nico stared blankly for a moment then nodded slightly. "Alright.."

"Alright now, boys, I need you to finish your homework and then run to the store for me, can you handle that?"

They both nodded their heads and then Esmeralda walked out the room with a small smile on her face.

Leo and Nico sat down and begun the homework assignment, practically forgetting about the previous events. Well, at least that's what they both thought, until Leo's head burst into flames. Nico looked at the other with wide eyes.

"Leo! Your head! It's on fire!" He moved to get off the bed, then he ran downstairs to grab a cup of water, on his return he threw it on Leo's head; who began to smoke afterwards. Nico covered his face and tried to calm down his breathing.

That was probably that most terrifying thing Nico had ever witnessed in his life, Leo just stared at his friend blankly. He was use to it because it happened a few times while Nico was in New York.

Ten minutes later, Nico moved to lean against the wall with a small sigh, he shifted a bit and leaned on the corner. He only began to look confused when Leo's eyes widened. Without him noticing, Nico's whole body began to melt into the shadows, so within minutes he was now in the living room.

Now both of the boys were utterly confused, Nico stared at the couch for a moment, then looked at the stairs as he heard Leo running down them as quick as he could. Nico moved and greeted the other and then looked back at the couch that was occupied by Nico's mother, and two men.

Esmeralda came in and sat next to the guy that looks like he spent his whole life in a forge, she smiled sweetly at him and handed him some tea, while she handed the guy that looked like he had never seen the sunlight a day in his life, some water.

Maria looked at the paler male and placed a fragile hand on his shoulder, the females seemed to smile much more than they usually did, and their faces were even flushed slightly. Nico and Leo looked at each other, then at their mothers. Both of the boys shifted awkwardly.

"Mama?" both the boys questioned their mothers at the same time, the mothers glanced back at them for a moment giving them soft smiles.

Nico and Leo narrowed their eyes at the men, who were so close to their mothers, they shifted awkwardly and moved over to the women and pulled them away, and practically clinging to them. They didn't trust those men, it'd take a lot for them to trust them.

The two men stood up and looked at the boys and grinned, then their eyes drifted to Maria and Esmeralda. The more pale one spoke, "When I say this, I'm sure Hephaestus would agree, you've raised the children wonderfully, but now they have to go to camp."

As they spoke, Leo and Nico tightened their grips on their mothers and let out a small breath, trying to think of something to say to intervene with this whole 'camp' conversation.

After a few moments, Leo moved and tugged on his mom's shirt, interrupting the two men. Leo spoke quickly, "Momma! Nico and I kissed!" Maria and Esmeralda looked at Leo for a moment and then their eyes drifted to Nico.

Esmeralda was about to say something when Hephaestus held up his hand and looked at Leo seriously, then cracked a grin. "That'a boy! I'm proud of you."

Unlike Hephaestus, Hades looked at his son for the longest time and then began laughing. Maria looked confused by his actions but she didn't say anything.

After a few moments, everything calmed down. Leo shifted and looked at Nico, whose face had turned a dark red and his eyes were wide from complete shock. Finally, Nico moved. He walked over to Leo and hissed quietly, "You idiot! Why would you say that!?"

"They wouldn't stop talking about that camp! You know, the one we put off a couple years back?"

Nico pursed his lips and glanced to the side for a moment, then let out a sigh. "Fine, but still, not cool!"

"I know, I know, but I've known you my whole life, so I figured you'd be okay with it."

"I get it, I get it." Nico huffed and ran a hand through his dark hair and looked back at the two older males, trying to figure out how they were even related to either of them.

After the two boys had finished their conversation, the gods moved to look them over for a moment.

A son of Hades and a son of Hephaestus. Amazing. Maria and Esmeralda shifted slightly, giving each other sideways glances, they knew the gods were unpredictable...very unpredictable. Hades moved and pulled out a sword, and held it out to Nico.

The pale boy didn't move, he only stared at Hades blankly. A minute passed and Hades sat the sword down beside Nico and spoke. "Nico, my son this sword, Ephialtes, and this will be your sword when you go into camp half-blood."

Nico frowned a bit and shook his head some, "I'm not going there.."

"And why not?"

"It's stupid."

Hades growled lightly, and then shook his head. "You have to, or you'll die."

Nico furrowed his brows and crossed his arms, "Oh, what a wonderful person you are!" After he said that, he stormed off with Leo trailing after him.

Hephaestus looked at Hades for a moment and shook his head quickly, "Telling him that he's going to die if he doesn't use the sword? Smart." Hades frowned a bit and looked over at Maria for a moment. Maria blinked and laughed a bit, "Don't worry, I'll go talk to him." She moved to follow after her son with a small smile on her face.

When Maria found Nico, he was sitting on Leo's bed fuming about how Hades was being bossy. Leo was combing his fingers through the other's dark hair, laughing once in a while. Maria moved and sat on the other side of Nico and took his hand. "Nico, darling your dad only means well, don't down him." She pressed a kiss into his cheek and let out a small breath.

"Momma, how is he my father?"

"Well, without going into… details, he helped make you."

"Ew! Mom! No! That's gross!" Nico quickly covered his ears, while Leo burst into a fit of laughter. Nico moved and shoved Leo to the side and huffed, neither of them were any help.

Leo let out a small breath, then moved to tackle Nico. Laughing some, he then poked the raven haired boy's pale cheek and talked softly, "Nicy please? It's not like he'd do anything bad, so trust him, for me? Please?" Leo gave him a small sweet smile, and shifted slightly.

Nico rolled his eyes and then nodded slightly, "Fine."

"Thanks!" Leo chuckled lightly and then moved to run down the stairs to rejoin the older males to 'investigate' them. Nico sighed and then looked at his mother for a moment, then he shook his head a bit. "Mama, why?"

"Why what, Nico?"

"Why a god? You know you could get hurt!"

"I know, but he was so charming. I couldn't help myself."

A small smile spread across his lips as he moved to hug his mother lightly, brushing back her dark hair. Her old eyes were full of happiness, and that alone made Nico happy. He moved some and pressed a small kiss into her cheek. Her body was so warm it was amazing. He moved behind her and pulled her hair back, then he began brushing his fingers through strands of her hair.

After a few moments, she stopped him and looked at him, "We should go back to everyone, my son." He nodded in agreement.

They both moved off the bed, and descended down the staircase to rejoin the rest of the group. Leo was sitting next to his mother, chattering on about everything, Hephaestus was laughing at a few things. It seemed like they were getting along well. Nico's eyes drifted to his own father. He sat there with his head leaned against his fist.

Nico looked at his mother for a moment before moving to grab the sword, then sitting next to Hades. Fidgeting slightly, he gripped the sword in his hands. "A-ahmn...thank you..for the sword." He swallowed then looked over at Leo who was grinning ear to ear.

Minutes past, as Leo kept talking and everyone listened to him, as soon as Leo mentioned that time they got into a fight and Nico screamed like a girl, Nico stood up quickly and hissed. "Leonardo Valdez! You stop all these stories! Oh gods! Augh...I didn't scream like a girl."

Leo snicked a bit and moved to pat Nico's face softly, calming him down a bit. "Don't call me Leonardo."

"Fine but no more."

"Alright."

Once everything calmed down Hades and Hephaestus stood up and looked at their sons, and Hephaestus spoke. "You boys need to make a trip to camp half-blood, check it out, then if you don't like it come back to your mothers." The gods gave each other sad looks.

Nico and Leo nodded softly then moved to hug their mothers slightly. "We'll go, but don't expect us to stay."

"That's fine by us," Hades spoke in a gruff voice.

Leo let out a soft breath, then moved to pull Nico into the kitchen, indicating that the Valdez was hungry, which wasn't weird. The mothers gave soft chuckles and went to place soft kisses on the older males' cheeks before thanking them and bidding them a farewell.

Hephaestus disappeared in a flame, while Hades disappeared into a black smoke and got sucked into the ground.

When the boys returned they blinked and looked around before Leo asked: "What happened to them?"

"They went home."

"Oh..alright." He stuck a cookie in his mouth, not caring anymore. Nico snickered slightly and took a cookie out of Leo's bag and nibbled on it until he was pulled back upstairs.

The boys were always happy when they were together, so maybe this time they were going to take to get all the way up to camp half-blood would be good. When they got back into Leo's room they sat down, and began talking about how they would get there and how long it'd take.

After talking it over for a few minutes they finally fell asleep on Leo's bed, so when their mothers came to check on them they only stared at them and then left to let them be.

**_Note: I also will be starting a new fan fiction, called Save Me Romeo it's another Leico fan fiction _**


End file.
